I Love You So Much That I Hate You
by Dark's Bloody Bride
Summary: Could it be that Zero hates Kaname so much...because he loves him? Will it take two weeks sharing a room with him and a crazy pure blood to find out?
1. Chapter 1

I Love You So Much That I Hate You

Me: Hi, and welcome to my beloved story.

Zero: Why am I here again?

Me: Because you're important to my story.

Zero: Ah, wait…is this another Kaname/Zero story?

Me: ….no….maybe….

Zero: Awww crap! If I get raped by Kaname one more time, I'm gonna shoot myself!

Kaname: It's not rape if you like it….

Zero: Shut up you! Just do the disclaimer!

Kaname: The author is in no way linked to the writer of the anime, manga, or game so don't sue her.

Me: D'aww, that's why you're my favorite, Kaname…

Zero: Hey!

*Story start*

A man, about 27 years of age raced through the forest desperately. "Stay away, you monster." A soft feminine laugh resounded.

"Aww, that's so mean…I think I might just cry," another laugh followed, "or I might just show you how _monstrous_ I can be…" a soft, animalistic growl resounded through the woods. "Yeah, I like the last one better…"

"No! No please!" He cried as he kept running. He knew he couldn't get away but at least he could delay it. There was a blur and narrow crimson met wide, panicked hazel and the man slammed to a halt but not before the thing got him in its grasp. "P-Please no! NOOOOO!" The sound of skin giving way under razor sharp fangs, slurping, and the last sounds of mewls of protest filled the trees around them before it was all erased as the peaceful sounds of the night obliterated any traces of what had just occurred.

*Cross Academy the next morning*

"You wanted to see us, Chairman?" Kaname Kuran asked in his usual silky tone leaning against the wall in a discreet action of trying to get as far as possible from a one Zero Kiryuu, his arch enemy. He truly didn't despise the ex-human hunter who refused to accept what he was as much as he said. It was truly tragic, really. He had so much potential if he'd just accept it. It was a shame to see all his talents and beauty go to waste because he hated himself. Such a shame… Well, there was nothing for it. If he wanted to be angsty and depressed, then that was his problem not Kaname's. _Still….such a shame. He'd make an excellent vampire._

"Why, yes. Yes I did." The chairman said chipperly as per usual.

"Well, can you hurry up and get to the point? I'm sick of standing here with this pureblood bastard!" Zero hissed darkly.

"Zero, you're so mean…" Chairman Cross said softly before getting back on topic. "Anywho…" he said. (Zero: Did you just say anywho? That's like the gayest word in the world… C.C. (Chairman Cross):T.T Kaname: Zero, behave! Me: Get back to the freaking story!) "There are two things. One, I would like the two of you to investigate a string of killings in the near area. And, I wanted to let you know that there will be a new pureblood arriving this evening. Kaname I'm sure you know, Heiress, Elysium Constance?" Kaname nodded. "And according to her records, she's quite a handful, so Zero I'm temporarily transferring you to the night class to aid Kaname in keeping an eye on her."

"What? No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He yelled. "Where am I even supposed to sleep? If I sleep alone, they'll surely kill me!" He protested.

"Erm…Kaname, you're more…indestructible than I am…you tell him." Zero could already tell that he wasn't going to like this.

"Chairman Cross and I spoke about it earlier and have already made arrangements for you to stay in my room." He said, as his sentence was followed by a chair being thrown at him, which he coolly dodged.

"No way in hell I'm going to-"

"Share a room with that pureblood bastard…am I correct?" Kaname said in annoyance, "and I don't like this any more than you, but for the sake of peace, I'm willing to tolerate it temporarily." He said icily.

Zero sighed in defeat as he stomped out to pack his bag, muttering curses at Kaname.

Said man turned to the chairman. "This better work, Kaien…" Kaname said. "If he only winds up hating me more after this, I'll be very upset…" Kaname sighed.

"Don't worry about a thing, Kaname! It's all gonna work out great! Just you watch!" He said.

Me: What do you guys think about my first chapter? What are Kaname and Kaien planning, hmmm? What about this delectable new pureblood? What's with that? You'll just have to wait and see. Sorry it's kinda short. It's only the first chapter.


	2. Jealousy? hm

I Love You So Much That I Hate You 

Me: Hi, guys! So, I'm up and writing again because in less than a day I got SIX positive reviews and that made me very, very happy. And kudos to Irmina for figuring out my first little plan, except that, they're using the handful of a pureblood as an excuse. Not the killings.

Zero: Wait a minute…you mean….oh crap.

Kaname: I'm much appreciative of that plan.

Zero: Curse you, author!

Kaname: Just do the disclaimer.

Zero: What he said in chapter one…

*Chapter Start*

Zero shifted from side to side uncomfortably in his new white uniform. "Augh! I Hate this…" He muttered darkly.

"Be quiet. She'll be arriving soon and you need to behave like the rest of us." Kaname hissed darkly. "If she suspects anything, the plan's out the window."

Zero huffed and leaned against the wall.

"Ah, there she is now." Kaname said walking towards her. She was lovely, with blue-gray eyes surrounded by sooty black lashed, and pitch black hair. She was tall and thin but not overly so, with a very feminine face and body and she was very shapely. Her aura was alluring and playful. He could see why she was named Elysium. Everything about her was pure heaven. He could already tell that she was going to be a winner with the humans. Kaname bowed towards her. "Elysium Constance…it's been a while has it not?" he asked.

"Ah, Prince Kaname how wonderful to see you," she responded. "And yes, it's definitely been much too long." She flipped her silky hair back over her shoulder and turned the captivating gaze towards Zero, "Who's this? I don't believe I've met you." She said softly.

"…"

"Erm, hello?" She asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"…" Whap! "Huh? Wah?" he asked, looking around before glaring at Kaname. "Bastard! Why'd you slap me! I'm not Aidou! You can't just man handle me like one of your little worshipers!" he cried.

"Stupid level D. I'm still higher than you and you will respect me."

"Look here, you! You can go-" He was cut off by the melodic sound of Elysium's laugh. He frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She assured him. "It's just that…it's been so long since I've seen anyone survive giving Kaname Kuran a piece of their mind. It's refreshing." She sighed and turned to Kaname. "Wow, he must be something if you're willing to tolerate that."

"What?" Zero asked. "We're not going out!" He exclaimed. "I hate Kaname!" Elysium smiled.

"Then you wouldn't mind showing my around town tonight?" She asked batting her lashed flirtatiously. "I would love to see the town."

"Erm…well, sure."

"Actually, Zero, you can't remember?"

"What are you talking about, Kuran?"

"You and I have to go investigate the mysterious murders, and Elysium, you must be tired from your trip. I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out when tired with a dangerous creature on the prowl."

"Nope. I slept the whole way here. I'm wide awake!" she smiled brightly, making Kaname frustrated.

"Well, either way, Zero and I have to investigate those murders. I'm sorry, maybe some other time." He said. She looked between them the realization clicked in her eyes.

"Oooh, I got it." She winked at Kaname. "It's fine, I'll get cousin Aidou to show me around."

"What? No, it's not like that." Kaname tried to explain.

"You don't have to explain it to me, Kaname. I promise I understand. Anywho (C.C: See? I'm not the only one who says! Zero: Grrrrrr Me: Shhhh!) , let's just get to class, kay?" she asked and bounded off.

"Well, that went fairly well, and what did she mean by 'Oh, I got it'?" Zero said, looking at Kaname, who's aura was that of a drenched cat.

"How would I know? Elysium is not an easy girl to understand."

"Clearly. She's pretty hot thought." Kaname's eyes twitched.

"Just get to class, Zero."

"Fine, fine. I get it you want her. I'll keep my hands off."

"For the love of Kami, I don't want her!" Kaname exploded.

"Whoa, chill. Maybe you should go to the room. I don't need to have to explain to Yuuki that her beloved friend Kaname had to be killed because he went crazy."

"No, I'm fine." Kaname said tersely before heading to class."

*After Class, in the forest*

"Hey, Kaname! Come look at this! I found another body." He pressed his hand to the body. "Barely cold. It's only been out here for about 36 hours at the most." He said. "And check this out." He pulled the hair from the guy's neck. "Those are bite marks."

Kaname nodded. "A vampire did this. And from the way those holes aren't just jagged, I'd say it wasn't a level E. We got a coherent vampire on our hands." Kaname said, looking up at Zero.

"What? I thought that all vampires had agreed not to drink from humans!" Zero exclaimed. Kaname shook his head.

"No, just the majority of them. Some still don't like the idea. They think real blood isn't worth giving up."

"That's insane."

"And then there are those that can't drink the blood tablet." Kaname replied. "In order to survive, they have to drink real blood."

"Isn't that what the shipments of blood bags are for, though?" Zero looked at Kaname again.

Kaname couldn't help but smirk. "Since when are you involved in vampire business?" Kaname asked. "Well, isn't it kind of my business? Considering that I'm a vampire." Kaname blinked. _Did I just hear right? Did he really just accept himself as a vampire?_

"Right," Kaname nodded. "Well, actually they're for vampires in dire need of blood. Ones that have been injured and such." He explained. Zero nodded.

"Oh, that makes sense." Zero replied, yawning slightly.

"Yeah, let's go back to the dorm. You seem tired and we've done enough work for now." Zero nodded softly and they started off for the moon dorms.

*See You Next Time*

Me: Thanks and stay tuned!


End file.
